My Guardian Angel
by Lightningtiger2
Summary: Grant's 9 when he first meets Skye, who saves him from some bullies, Through out the years she countines to stand by his side and protect him, and as the years go by he is convinced she is his Guardian Angel, which leads him to beg the question "can you fall in love with an angel?" Another AU Skyeward story, Warning will contain abuse...


AN a new story while I'm working on updating my old one, I hope you enjoy it...

"I told you NOT to play here!" The harsh voice cut across the playground.

9 year old Grant Ward was filled with fear and his voice trembled as he spoke

"Y-you don't own the sandbox Travis..."

"What did you say?"

"You don't own the sandbox, it's for everyone to play at"

"How dare you defy me!, I'm in charge here when you're brother's not around You need to learn to respect that, Let me teach you that respect..." Travis snapped his fingers and three other boys turned towards him. "Boys , Little Ward here needs to be taught what respect means..."

In a matter of moments Grant was surrounded by the bigger boys, "Travis please don't..."

"Shut up..." Travis said punching Grant hard in the stomach.

Grant doubled over in pain gasping for air one of Travis's goons kicked Grant in the ribs causing him to fall to the ground the rest of the gang closed in on him and began to kick him Travis kneeled down and began to punch him in the face, Grant closed his eyes and hoped it would all be over soon.

"Leave him alone."

At the sound of the voice the beating stopped, Grant opened his eyes and saw Travis stand up and turn

"What did you say?" He growled.

Grant looked up from where he lay and noticed a little girl perhaps two years younger then him, she was short much shorter than Travis and his friends, she had long brunette hair, her skin was tan, and her she had brown doe eyes.

"I said leave him alone!" She said again her voice strong and confident as she stood her ground her arms crossed over her chest.

"Look why don't you run back home and play with your dollies little girl?" Travis sneered

"Shame, that I don't have any ,maybe I could borrow one of yours?" She said with a smirk.

"Why you little.." Travis said he gave her a harsh push and the girl fell to the ground with an "oof"

Travis grinned and let out a laugh "not so tough now are ya little girl?"

The girl stood up and with surprising speed and strength punched Travis right in the face, he stumbled back a look of shock on his and his goons faces , he regained his footing and put a hand up to his nose, he drew it away and saw a patch of his skin was stained with blood. For a moment he glared at the girl and looked like he was going to go after her before his eyes filled with tears and he yelled "Mommy!" While running away in the opposite direction...

His friends looked on awestruck thier mouths agape staring after their friend...

"You better leave to, " the girl declared "or do you want to explain how a girl beat you?"

With that they all ran off. After she was sure they were gone she walked over to Grant

"Hey , are you okay?" Her voice much softer as she bent over to look at Grant.

Grant shrunk back.

"It's okay, they're gone, and I'm not going to hurt you" she reached out a hand

After some hesitation Grant took it and the girl helped to pull him up, he winced as he stood up.

"Hmmm you definitely are going to have some bruises, perhaps your mother can take care of them..."

"Yeah" Grant agreed in what he hoped was a convincing tone , he didn't want to tell her that her mother was even worse then the bullies that had just attacked him.

"I really hate bullies... What makes them think they can just pick on people? Beat other people up it makes me so mad..." The girl said "anyways what's your name?"

Grant was silent hesitant to trust a stranger...

"If you don't tell me I' m going to assume it's something worse then it is..."

"It's Grant Ward... What's yours?"

She let out an angry sigh "Well according to the system it's Mary, but I've always hated that name..."

"Maybe you could change it?"

"Hmmm I'd never thought about that, thanks for the idea Grant!" Mary said with obvious joy in her voice.

"Mary, It's time to go..." A voice cut across the play ground.

"Well I have to go, it was nice meeting you Grant,I hope the rest of your day goes well, Bye!"

"Bye" was the only response he got out.

As he watched Mary's retreating form, he thought back to how she had saved him, and then Grant did something he hadn't done in years... He smiled...


End file.
